Marzo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Xerxes acaba de acordase de algo: el sombrerero loco está loco por el cianuro con el que hacía los sombreros, pero la liebre de marzo está loca por…-¡No digas tonterías!- Y los colores del rostro de Liam se incrementan ante la burlona risa del albino


**Marzo**

_Nota:_ Me leí el libro de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, y al leer el porque de la locura del Sombrerero y, sobre todo, de la Liebre no pude resistirme a hacer este fic.

_Resumen:_ Xerxes acaba de acordase de algo: el sombrerero loco está loco por el cianuro con el que hacía los sombreros, pero la liebre de marzo está loca por…-¡No digas tonterías!- Y los colores del rostro de Liam se incrementan ante la burlona risa del albino.

* * *

><p>La alegre mañana trascurría con suma lentitud, el cielo apenas estaba cubierto por unas cuantas y espesas nubes, los pájaros cantaban alegres y los animalillos correteaban en el inmenso jardín, que se acababa fundiendo con el espeso bosque que rodeaba a Pandora. En definitiva un agradable y candido día en el que todo prometía salir bien. Xerxes descendió la vista hasta el suelo de rombos de la sucursal de Pandora, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y miró su reloj (el del contrato con el Sombrerero Loco).<p>

-Son las cinco de la tarde, Liam se retrasa ¿No crees, Emily?- Clavó su ojo rojo en la pequeña muñeca.

-Tienes razón, se está retrasando.- La muñeca comenzó a reír.- ¡Qué desconsiderado!

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió un mareado Liam, todo cubierto de sangre y con ganas de vomitar. El albino sonrió, a Lunettes no le sentaba nada bien ver un montón de sangre y ahora que estaba cubierta de ella… Se separó del lado de la ventana y caminó hasta el recién nombrado contratista, este alzó la vista hasta el atolondrado sirviente y vio como le dedica una hermosa sonrisa vacía de burla, solo llena de dulzura. No tarda en sonreírle de igual forma, a fin de cuentas decidió hacer ese contrato por él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó con gentileza el sombrerero, al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo de Liam por sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar.

-Bien, y no necesito tu ayuda…- Masculla intentando no oler el olor de la sangre que lo cubre.

-Tu nunca me haces caso cuando te digo eso ¿Sabes?- Su mirada rubí se posó en la mirada miel.

Decidió ceder, no podía discutir ni con lo dicho ni con aquella mirada que Break le había dedicado. Porque para ser sinceros adoraba aquellas miradas que solo él podía obtener, si solo él, nadie más en el mundo podía obtener esa tierna y dulce mirada llena de amor. Antes de comenzar la marcha hasta algún lugar donde pudiese descansar el sombrerero miró hacia a tras y sonrió con burla y sorna, estaba hablando con algún duque de una de las cuatro casas, seguramente con el suyo.

-No se preocupe señor Barma, ya me encargo yo de Liam.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a caminar.- ¿Verdad, Emily?

-Verdad, verdad.-La muñequita comenzó a reír.

No tardaron en llegar a los dormitorios, y una vez ahí Liam se baño y quitó toda esa sangre. Mientras estaba en la ducha Xerxes miró el reloj del contrato de Liam y miró el suyo, ambos marcaban las cinco de la tarde. Se sentó en la cama apreciando aquello con una cálida sensación en el pecho: La reina de corazones les había detenido el tiempo al sombrerero loco y a la liebre de marzo, solo a ellos y a nadie más; además se decían que había sido porque ambos estaban igual de locos…

Liam salió del cuarto de baño con ropa limpia, terminándose de secar el pelo. Dejó la toalla en una silla y se sentó junto al albino, dedicándole una candida sonrisa, el receptor de dicha sonrisa no tardó en responderle de igual forma.

-Oye Xerx ¿Has visto mis gafas?- Miró a sus alrededor con un poco de preocupación, no le gustaba nada perder las cosas.

-¿Cuál?- Volvió la mirada a Xerxes un tanto extrañado.- ¿Estás?- Le cuestionó alzando las gafas frente a los ojos del castaño.

-Si, esas.- Le respondió sonriente.

Entonces Xerxes se acercó a él y le besó. Un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos, un beso que no tardó en responder de igual forma. Una vez finalizaron el beso Xerxes le entregó las gafas a Liam, y una vez más miró ambos relojes.

-Liam ¿Sabes por qué se les llama el sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo? ¿Y por qué se dicen que están locos?- La mirada rubí se fijó, de nuevo, en la miel.

-Sorpréndeme.-Respondió mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Se le llama el sombrerero loco porque a los sombreros se hacían con cianuro, y eso les acababa volviendo majaretas a los sombrereros.- Se acurrucó un poco en Liam, y le miró a los ojos.- Y se dice que la liebre de marzo está loca porque en marzo las liebres entran en celo y hacen saltos raros y demás.

Liam tragó saliva un tanto sonrojado ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Y?- Se arriesgo aún un tanto inseguro.

-Vas a entrar en celo todos los marzos de tu vida, mi querida liebre.- Una sonrisa burlona y pícara adornó el rostro del sombrerero.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Se sonrojó abruptamente la liebre.

Y mientras el pobre Lunettes decía mil y unas razones de porque el celo no le afectaría Break se reía descaradamente.

**…**

Nos encontramos en el primer marzo de Liam como contratista. Este había tenido que ir a ver a la señorita Cherry por orden de su señor, y bueno una vez hubo entrado en la residencia Xerxes no había tardado en verlo, le había cogido del brazo y había insistido en que debían tomar juntos el té porque no se veían desde hacía dos días. Cabe decir que se había rendido, así tan pronto le dio en mano la carta a la señora Cherry Xerxes se lo había llevado sin más preámbulos.

Y por esa razón se encontraban tomando té con dulces en los aposentos del extravagante sirviente. Sonrió un poco mientras miraba a Xerxes, desde que se había despertado había tenido unas ganas locas de estar con él, además no sabía porque ese día tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarle y tocarle.

El sombrero se levantó a por un pastel de chocolote, y mientras iba a por el la liebre se estreso en pensar una respuesta a su estado, porque no paraba de mirarle el trasero. Xerxes regresó con el pastel y lo dejó en la mesa, se giró un poco y besó a Liam.

Al sentir los suaves labios de Xerxes sobre los suyos se le fue la razón, agarró al albino de la cintura y se lo pegó al cuerpo, ante este gesto el abrazado rodeó el cuello de Liam para profundizar el beso. El beso era una mezcla de amor, deseo y pasión.

Se separaron y una burlona sonrisa apareció en los labios de Break, y el castaño no tardó en comprender el significado: Estaban en marzo y, tal y como había dicho el hombre frente así, estaba en celo.

-No digas nada.- Dijo avergonzado, pero en ese momento le daba igual, solo quería poder tener un celo feliz (como lo calificaría Xerxes a partir de entonces).

**…..**

Ya han pasado varios años desde aquel primer marzo, y ahora Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Xerxes, Liam y Sharon se encuentran reunidos en casa de la última nombrada. Hablan de un poco de todo mientras toman el té con dulces, discuten y ríen, y sobre todo están allí para que la ira de Sharon no les caiga encima, pues está insistió en hacer una fiesta del té para todos ellos.

Y en mitad de esa extraña celebración aparece un tema especialmente extraño, donde discuten sobre cual es la mejor época del año. Unos dicen abril y otros diciembre, y en un momento de rabieta e indignación Sharon se gira hasta Xerxes y le pregunta cual es su época favorita del año.

-Mi favorita…- Murmura y todas callan para oírlo. El sombrerero mira a la liebre de reojo y sonríe.- Sin lugar a dudas mi época, o mejor dicho, mes favorito es marzo.

Liam se pone colorado y mira al albino con enfado, este solo deja que de sus labios emerja una cantarina sonrisa. Y aparte de ellos dos nadie más entiende porque marzo es la época favorita del extraño sirviente.

**-Fin-**


End file.
